Questions of My Undying Love
by Lazy-Afternoons-zzZ
Summary: This is a horrible story about a girl who has just gone through too much and can't take it anymore, so she lashes out at the first two people she sees. Who will these people be? Well obviously one of them is Draco, so there's a little *hint*.
1. Preface

This is a horrible story about a girl who has just gone through too much and can't take it anymore, so she lashes out at the first two people she sees. Who will these people be? Well obviously one of them is Draco, so there's a little *****hint*****.

If people (meaning _you) _seem to enjoy this little excerpt I shall continue with it. I really like the concept and I already have a few twists planned throughout the story. So please*I know how you hate reading this***** **read and **_**review* **_if you so kindly would that would be great!

"What is your goal this year?"

"To have two boys fall in love with me... at the same time." I said with a smirk. She was standing over me, her height extremely comparable to Hagrid's, with a sneering smile. There was nothing motherly about her appearance or words.

"You wicked girl. I've raised a tease." She puffed up her chest and let out a soothing breath. "Good luck, my daughter." I smiled and nodded, black bangs falling lightly in front of my eyes.

Ever since my first year of Hogwarts I've had me heart broken so many times I've grown tired of counting. Well I'm done wearing my heart on my sleeve. Now it's time for pay back. Even though the potential candidates might just seem like innocent bystanders, they've all done something to girls like me. And they deserve to have their hearts crushed by the same blunt force I've practically been traumatized with.

I used to be quiet and shy, you know, the girl who sat in the back of the room without saying a word the whole class, and barely saying anything at meals either. There was just nothing of interest for me to voice. I was the butt of some Slytherin jokes, but that never bothered me much. It was when the Gryffindors, of all people, would throw my name around like it was Loony Lovegood! That's when I couldn't handle it anymore. That was the end of my fifth year. And that was also the end of my longest relationship I've ever had with anyone. It was the icing on the cake for me. I couldn't handle all the stress or loneliness. I had to act, no, **_re_**act. I had to _transform._

That's when I decided to do it this summer. I would inadvertently mask my pain by watching others suffer at the hands of me.

Its taken all summer for my _transformation_ to be complete. I've had a strenuous workout from dawn until ten in the morning, and ate nothing but the sourest fruits and vegetables. (So they would dilute my sickening sweetness.) Then I ran a couple miles after lunch. I was never fat or chubby, but I didn't have abs. For my plan to work, my mother told me that abs were an essential.

In the early middle of summer I got my hair cut and dyed from the obnoxious curly long golden blonde hair to a short black pixie with killer bangs. My mother and I went shopping using extra money she'd won at the _illegal_ hippogriff races she'd attended and bought a better wardrobe for me. She was so proud of my _transformation_, she said I'd finally become a woman this year. When she said that I thought it was a compliment coming from her but I soon learned that she was just happy to be seen with me in public again.


	2. Chapter 1

If people (meaning you) seem to enjoy this little excerpt I shall continue with it. I really like the concept and I already have a few twists planned throughout the story. So please*I know how you hate reading this* read and review if you so kindly would that would be great!

Here's a picture of the main character Emma Black:

.com/imgres?imgurl=.&imgrefurl=.com/hairstyles/pixie-hairstyles-for-2010-15-short-haircut-ideas/&usg=_wDsPnN7PVZ-IlBijkBuSIWmy0_w=&h=560&w=496&sz=77&hl=en&start=0&sig2=ezkLWk39e_XiLMXuwlxt2A&zoom=1&tbnid=WIST7Y6Lxx-D_M:&tbnh=146&tbnw=131&ei=5-FETefvNISdlgeB3vQP&prev=/images%3Fq%3Dblack%2Bpixie%2Bhaircuts%26hl%3Den%26biw%3D1916%26bih%3D784%26gbv%3D2%26tbs%3Disch:1&itbs=1&iact=hc&vpx=256&vpy=222&dur=1189&hovh=239&hovw=211&tx=131&ty=136&oei=5-FETefvNISdlgeB3vQP&esq=1&page=1&ndsp=51&ved=1t:429,r:14,s:0

"What is your goal this year?"

"To have two boys fall in love with me... at the same time." I said with a smirk. She was standing over me, her height extremely comparable to Hagrid's, with a sneering smile. There was nothing motherly about her appearance or words.

"You wicked girl. I've raised a tease." She puffed up her chest and let out a soothing breath. "Good luck, my daughter." I smiled and nodded, black bangs falling lightly in front of my eyes.

Ever since my first year of Hogwarts I've had me heart broken so many times I've grown tired of counting. Well I'm done wearing my heart on my sleeve. Now it's time for pay back. Even though the potential candidates might just seem like innocent bystanders, they've all done something to girls like me. And they deserve to have their hearts crushed by the same blunt force I've practically been traumatized with.

I used to be quiet and shy, you know, the girl who sat in the back of the room without saying a word the whole class, and barely saying anything at meals either. There was just nothing of interest for me to voice. I was the butt of some Slytherin jokes, but that never bothered me much. It was when the Gryffindors, of all people, would throw my name around like it was Loony Lovegood! That's when I couldn't handle it anymore. That was the end of my fifth year. And that was also the end of my longest relationship I've ever had with anyone. It was the icing on the cake for me. I couldn't handle all the stress or loneliness. I had to act, no, react. I had to transform.

That's when I decided to do it this summer. I would inadvertently mask my pain by watching others suffer at the hands of me.

Its taken all summer for my transformation to be complete. I've had a strenuous workout from dawn until ten in the morning, and ate nothing but the sourest fruits and vegetables. (So they would dilute my sickening sweetness.) Then I ran a couple miles after lunch. I was never fat or chubby, but I didn't have abs. For my plan to work, my mother told me that abs were an essential.

In the early middle of summer I got my hair cut and dyed from the obnoxious curly long golden blonde hair to a short black pixie with killer bangs. My mother and I went shopping using extra money she'd won at the illegal hippogriff races she'd attended and bought a better wardrobe for me. She was so proud of my transformation, she said I'd finally become a woman this year. When she said that I thought it was a compliment coming from her but I soon learned that she was just happy to be seen with me in public again.

It was the longest day of summer; the day before school starts. I was anxious for it to start but then again apprehensive. The fear I felt subsided when I realized it didn't matter. None of it really mattered. I just had to make two guys fall in love with me. Mother made the vow with her friends when she was my age. She said it was important for me, I did it because my mother told me it would boost my self esteem. What were the consequences? Well, she didn't know because she had five boys her sixth year at Hogwarts. And I was expected to pick up her pace.

It was time for me to go out into the world a whole new person. A person no one would be able to walk over or command things from me. I was sent to platform 9 3/4 by myself because Harriet sent an owl saying she was at a friends house, and I was to get myself there. I didn't mind. I was of age so I could apostate if I really wanted to. I knew by _'friend'_ she meant the man she'd met at the pub last night and went home with.

On the train to Hogwarts I stayed in my street clothes as long as possible because I learned it made me look prettier than being in drab old Hogwarts robes. I assumed that why my mother wears nothing but muggle clothing.

The plan for me this year was to choose the first two boys I laid eyes on. They both had to be from separate houses of course, and of proper age.

I waited in my compartment alone patiently waiting for people to walk in or walk by. Four minutes crawled by and the only people I saw board the train were two Ravenclaw third year girls and a little first year boy. I was hopelessly gazing out the window when I spotted my first candidate. He had white blonde hair and a permanent sneer on his face while his hand was around his girlfriends waist. My heart sped up and I had to scold myself for thinking 'anyone but him.' I suddenly realized how serious this was. The vow I made to my mother started to burn the sensitive skin on the underside of my wrist . So Draco Malfoy was one of the people I had to force to fall in love with me. Now who would be the next?


End file.
